Sakura's Xenon
by Pink Panther1
Summary: Finder's keepers. That's what makes Syaoran Sakura's No.1 treasure. But Syaoran's identity may cause Sakura to lose him forever. What to do when you're dropped in a whole new world, where everyone's out to lay their hands on YOUR treasure?


**Sakura's Xenon **

Summary: Finder's keepers. That's what makes Syaoran Sakura's no.1 treasure. But Syaoran's identity may cause Sakura to lose him forever. What to do when you're dropped in a whole new world, where everyone's out to lay their hands on YOUR treasure?

* * *

**Prologue**

****

The sun was barely dawning when the two figures appeared among the rubbles of a demolished temple. One was carrying something in her arms, and the other was dressed in total white. He seemed to be glowing. She flicked her long black hair back and lowered her body to release her burden. But the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not here. It's too dangerous."

The woman looked up. "That's the whole point. It isn't to survive."

A pained look flashed in the man's silvery blue eyes. He motioned her towards the still-surviving flowerbeds.

"This is where it will lie."

"This goddamn thing will survive! The trees will be loaded with fruits and-"

"But for how long?" the man cut in, and pulled her away from the dusty rubble. "It will not survive for long. There are no villages nearby. When winter comes…" his voice faltered.

The woman glowered, but floated towards the flowerbeds. There, underneath the blossoming sakura tree, she lay down a small child. A gentle breeze brushed through its brown hair.

With hesitation, the woman stepped back.

"Our work here is done." The man announced.

And without a trace, they vanished.

* * *

"Sakura, wait for me!" Touya called out to the small girl bounding towards the forest hill. He quickly jumped off his horse and tied it to a thick branch. "You wait, Sakura. As much as I want to lose you, my life will be lost with you."

"Oh, come on, Touya! Hurry!" Sakura yelled, her auburn hair flying in the warm spring breeze. Already making her way up to the top of the hill, Sakura grinned. She had a feeling she was going to find something really good today. Something really precious.

Singing lightly, Sakura hopped her way up to the top. And there, she stopped.

"Ahhhh! Touya! Touya! Come here!"

"Sakura!" He was behind her within moments, whipping her up from the ground. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Sakura managed to keep a moment's silence. "Haha! Got you!"

Laughing, Touya let her down. "You little-"

"Uhuh. No profanity, Touya. Mum said." Sakura wagged her finger, and ran to the other side of the demolished temple. The sakura tree among the flowerbeds had always been Sakura's favourite. The temple had been destroyed almost seven years ago, a year before Sakura was born. When she was alive, Sakura's mother had brought her up here every year for her birthday. Underneath the sakura tree she would sing Sakura happy birthday, and tell her a wonderful story of how the sakura tree came to be. And every year, Sakura would find her birthday present from her mother… under the sakura tree.

Today was Sakura's birthday. It was also her first birthday without her mother.

Her heart swelling in anticipation, Sakura tiptoed through the tall tulips, skipped through the roses and arrived at the sakura tree… to find a child her age with his amber eyes flaming.

"#$&#...?" the boy seemed to be asking a question. Sakura eyed him with interest. His long black robes were fascinating. They were not like what Sakura had ever seen before.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, and gently touched the boy's hand. Their eyes locked. The fire within his eyes died away, and he blinked.

A sakura blossom fell on his nose. "Sakura…?" the boy whispered. Sakura could hear Touya's steps behind her. She turned to him, an excited grin on her face.

"See what mum got me this year, Touya!"

"What…?"

"Tada!" Sakura grandly moved aside, presenting the confused boy before Touya. "Mum got me a friend! Finder's keepers! He's mine!" Turning back to the amber eyed boy, Sakura smiled sweetly, and gave him a warm hug. "I'm naming him Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

* * *

Hey everyone! Pp reporting from a long holiday. grins

Remember, this is just the prologue so I've kept it short.

Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!

Signing off,

Pp


End file.
